<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dawrk wurld by Justtme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386568">dawrk wurld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtme/pseuds/Justtme'>Justtme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtme/pseuds/Justtme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck suffers a brain aneureessmmn nd daisssghjl</p><p>from Buck's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dawrk wurld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tim+minear">tim minear</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck was walking his dog in the park.<br/>
"-Bark bark!"<br/>
"-Shut up Maddie!"<br/>
His dog had a stupid name, he hated it. He forgot where he got this stupid name from. Now that he thinks about it, he pretty much fowgoht evreetheengng.</p><p>"ow muh hehd"<br/>
"wai sitt dawrk"</p><p>hehjj ayy heer sirenatooos<br/>
*wheee woouu whee wouuuu uu uu*</p><p>ayy heaer Boobie's voicicee<br/>
"-Buuc cnn oyuou heer mehh? yyyy cnt uoy heer meh?"</p><p>Chmmenyys yeleling<br/>
"-ded heh deddd ohwnaw"</p><p>Hhen outyeleling heem<br/>
"-heh nawt dedd uoy eehdiot heh bree-teeng"</p><p>Atherinka roleengng hehr aiss<br/>
o_o ---&gt; ^_^</p><p>Edmandoe sobeen<br/>
"-Buuc -ee muckee cutee ppiyee dnt leev meh"</p><p>muh dawg Mewdee 's howlging<br/>
"wu uuuuuuu"</p><p>Yaysuss is rite nehxt twoo meh prey eeng</p><p>weith wuuut</p><p>"-hehjj Yaysuss wutt rr yaw doeen herere?"<br/>
ayy awsk heem</p><p>"-wee rr goeeng twoo gawd"<br/>
Yaysuss aswerers</p><p>"-ahhrite den"</p><p>And with that, Evan "Buck" Diaz-Buckley went to live with God above the clouds where life is perfect or at least different than on Earth.</p><p>In one of the clouds, he shall be living<br/>
In one of them, he shall be smiling<br/>
And so it will be, as if all the clouds were smiling when you look at the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>